


Frigga's Rose

by Assbuttinatrenchcoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: One Shot, i need it, i want it, idk hes pretty young though, so heres this, thor is maybe 10 in this, where is my fucking frigga and thor bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuttinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Assbuttinatrenchcoat
Summary: Thor is hurt and Frigga tries to comfort her son.





	Frigga's Rose

Thor wrapped the thick cloth around his arm, his bright red asgardian blood leaking through the bandage.

He had just finished training with Hogun and his friend had made a deep cut into his skin. The other had apologized over and over again but now he had to cover any evidence of the wound before Odin found out.

The queen entered his room, frowing at his arm ‘’Thor? What happened?’’

He quickly covered his arm with one of his pillows ‘’Oh uh- Hogun… landed a strike on me’’ He said, not meeting his mother’s eyes.

‘‘Come here, darling’‘ she said, sitting on his bed. 

He crawled over to her, sitting so his legs were touching her silk dress.

‘‘What’re you going to do?’‘

She twisted her fingers above the wound ‘’A simple healing spell is all’’

‘‘Are you going to tell father?’‘

‘‘Do you want me to?’‘

He shook his head violently, so much so his blonde hair went in all directions, covering his eyes.

She brushed back his hair back in place with her fingers ‘’Then I won’t tell him… alright?’’

He smiled, putting his head on her shoulder, the tension that was visible to the plain eye disappeared.

She let her fingers hover over his wound, the bright red gash soon being replaced by a faint white line.

He poked the light scar with his finger ‘’Can you teach me that?’’

She hesitated. Magic was Loki’s thing and she definetly didnt want to take that away from her youngest child but at the same time she couldn’t deny Thor’s request. Not when he was looking at her with his blue eyes that were really capable of anything.

She ran her fingers through his hair ‘’I’m afraid that kind of magic is a little too advanced. Why don’t I show you something a little more… simple?’’

‘‘Please!’‘ He said, nodding enthusiastically. The pain he must still be feeling from Hogun’s sword not even making a difference.

She put her hands together, muttering words under her breath. A luminous pink light leaking through the gaps of her fingers.

She pulled them apart when she felt the lump of a stem and silky soft petals brush against the palm of her hand.

‘‘Woah’‘

She handed him the flower ‘’It’s a simple but meaningful illusion,’’ She said, looking at him ‘’It holds longer than most illusions since the flower is infused with powerful emotions such as love, kindness, compassion’’

He held the flower delicately, running his fingers through the petals as if they were a baby bird.

‘‘Is it meant to last?’‘ He finally asked, looking up at his mother

‘‘Of course not dear. It’s simply an illusion but it can only be conjured by those who have a pure heart’‘

The flower soon disappeared, dissolving into a small cloud of pink dust.

‘‘Can I try?’‘

‘‘Of course, darling’‘

He cupped his hands together and closing his eyes, he started muttering.

The same light as before shone through Thor’s fingers, he pulled them apart revealing a smaller budding rose.

His face fell ‘’It doesn’t look anything like yours!’’

She giggled, kissing the top of his head ‘’Of course it doesn’t! It’s your first try, practice makes perfect’’

And in a way it was perfect, the budding rose was a perfect metaphor for her son. Still growing but when it grew…. it would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> and you can find me on my tumblr @kingjem where i post other writing bits


End file.
